five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Interrupting
The Interrupting is a Five Night's at Freddy's Fan-Game made by [https://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:League_Fighters League Fighters] It Takes place in The Year XXXX (For Lore Reasons), and in Freddy Fazbears PIzza Palace, '''inspired by Sinister Nightmare and FFMU. '''Plot Where you play as The Main Protagonist and must Survive 7 Night's with Innocent Animatronics that aren't so innocent at Night. Night-Shift You play as this every night, and must survive against horrifying animatronics that will go through blood and cranes just to get to you at night, you have 2 doors and closable vent in front of you. Modes The modes' for The Custom Night can go to 30, instead of 20, making it harder. All Audio Files (Jumpsacres) Copper Freddy's Jumpscare Copper Bonnie's Jumpscare Copper Chica's Jumpscare Copper BB's Jumpscare Tinted Lolbit's Jumpscare The Puppeteer's Jumpscare Copper Fredbear's Jumpscare Copper Foxy's Jumpscare Copper Golden Freddy's Jumpscare Broken Toy Chica's Jumpscare Withered Nightmare's Jumpscare Original Spring Foxy's Jumpscare The Agony's Jumpscare Locations There are A, B and they are locations to divide other camera's. Location A * CAM 01A (Main Stage): Copper Freddy, Copper Bonnie and Copper Chica will be there, in this location area, and one of the Main Camera Locations. * CAM 02A (Left Door): Copper Freddy and Copper Bonnie will Approach There, try to close it to block them off, Fredbear approches from this hall also. * CAM 03A (Right Door): Copper Chica and Copper Foxy will approach you here, Close it to block them off, Fredbear will also come here to. * CAM 04A (Dining Area): '''Copper Freddy, Copper Bonnie, Copper Chica, Copper Fredbear and Copper Golden Freddy will make there move in this camera area. '''Location B * CAM 01B (Part's N Service): '''Copper Foxy, Copper Golden Freddy, Broken Toy Chica and Copper Fredbear will be in this location sitting slumped in this area of dust and unfinished parts but they are not withered. * '''CAM 02B (Middle Vent): '''The Middle Vent is where Fredbear and Chica will crawl through to jump at you and kill you to end your run. * '''CAM 03B (Entrance/Exit): '''Secret Shadow Springtrap will appear there, sometime's Copper Foxy will approach. * '''CAM 04B (Music-Box): The Puppeteer is in this area so watch out and make sure to wind up this box so he wont approach you. Mechanics (Things) Audio The Audio is used to lure animatronics into that area, putting it closer to your office isn't such a good idea, but luring them there will take them towards that area, it only works for. * Golden Freddy * Copper Fredbear * The Puppeteer Mechanics (Useable) Doors The Door's are a Thing, and play a big part of the game, they are used to block off the animatronics from killing you through the night, they can be closed and opened, and used like a toy, until they run our of power, and leaving you hopeless. Monitors A Monitor also plays a big part in the game, it is used to watch the animatronics, as they move closer to your office, you can use this to know where they are, and stop them before they get to that location. Flashlight It is used in your office, and your Camera's, when tapping the camera, it will make a light effect shine through the camera, and flash the animatronic, to send them back, it works for most of them but one, only when it isnt' prisioned, you can also use it in your office, to shine animatronic from your door. Humans Main Humans Secret Humans Animatronics Main Animatronics Withered Animatronics Unlockable/Custom Night Animatronics Secret Animatronics Night's (Animatronics) Night 1: Easy PEasy This is Your First Night and Start's of easily and Smooth, only 2 Animatronics are active sometimes 3, but that still doesn't make you immortal. * Copper Bonnie "(Active)" * Copper Chica "(Active)" * Copper Freddy "(Rare)" Night 2: Preparing You This is your Second Night and a few more Animatronics are now active, so take it a little serious and check your cam once and a while, also time to start winding up that box. * Copper Freddy "(Active)" * Copper Bonnie "(Active)" * Copper Chica "(Active)" * Golden Helpy "(Secret Animatronic)" * The Puppeteer "(Only When Box Isn't Winded)" * Copper Golden Freddy "(Active)" Night 3: Tutorial of The End This is your Third Night, alright dude time to pick up the pace now, The Animatronics are coming faster and smarter, so maybe start using that vent of yours now. * Copper Freddy "(Active)" * Copper Chica "(Active)" * The Puppeteer "(Only when Box Isn't Winded)" * Copper Fredbear "(Active)" * Broken Toy Chica "(Active)" * Tinted Lolbit "(Active)" * Copper BB "(Active)" Night 4: Kick Back and Relax This is your Fourth Night, I guess you can chill out now, only 1 is active in this Night so maybe lean back your closer towards the end, but still wind that music box. * Tinted Lolbit "(Active)" * The Puppeteer "(Only When Box Isn't Winded)" * Shadow Springtrap "(Secret Animatronic)" Night 5: Just Leave This is your Fifth Night so yeah dude, you better run, half of them will be active so yeah, get ready because this is what you should have expected during this job, make sure to keep that Box though. * Copper Freddy "(Active)" * Copper Bonnie "(Active)" * Copper Chica "(Active)" * Copper Foxy "(Active)" * Copper Golden Freddy "(Active)" * Copper BB "(Active)" * Copper Fredbear "(Active)" * The Puppeteer "(Only When Box Isn't Winded)" * Twisted Hybrid "(Secret Animatronic)" Night 6: Easy Again This is your Sixth Night, the Same Animatronics from Night 1 are active, its preparing you for The Abyss of The End, The Eternal Watching The End Of All Things, You Should Run My Dude. * Copper Bonnie "(Active)" * Copper Chica "(Active)" * Copper Freddy "(Rare)" Night 7: Michael Afton * Copper Freddy "(Active)" * Copper Bonnie "(Active)" * Copper Chica "(Active)" * Copper BB "(Active)" * Copper Golden Freddy "(Active)" * Broken Toy Chica "(Active)" Night 8 (Secret Night): You Found a Secret * The Agony Night (Custom Night) Night (Phone Calls) Night 1: (Calls) ''' '''Phone Guy (Purple Guy): "Hey there Man welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza Palace, I am The Phone Guy, but you can call me Willi- (Long Static), And your The Night Guard and it's your Job to watch the place overnight, trust me they should be guarding you when it comes down to it, but hey who am I to question, anyway's Welcome to Place, and Keep Watch of The Animatronic's, Remember if you harm or tamper with any of the Animatronic's you can get fired possibly, and it will damage your record, so keep watch and enjoy the view, they got chips on the desk and Free Box of 2 Pizzas and 10 Buffalo Wings when you finish the Job." Night 2: (Calls) Phone Guy (Purple Guy): ''"Hey Man, My Man Welcome back to The Pizzeria today we have something indeed good news for you, Surprising you made it this far man, enjoy the view as always, oh and make sure to Wind That Music Box because it angers one of them, because of my mistake but ANYWAYS, see you tommorow."'' Night 3: (Calls) Phone Guy (Purple Guy): ''"Welcome back, WOW, JUST WOW, Very Very Interesting that you made it to this night, you know not that you died but because of Traffic and Stuff, Come On how can you die on this night (Loud Stomping Towards Door) Ignore That, anyways, WOA H WOAH, (Door Closing)' '''Sorry bout that just me testing the doors, see you tommorow, (BANGING)' Hey Watch It."'' '''Night 4: (Calls) Phone Guy (Purple Guy): "'''Hey (Static) So yeah (Static) HEY! (Distorted Yell) (Jumpscare)." '''Night 5: (Calls) Phone Man: (Jeremy Fitzgerald): "(Static), Hey Man, so I may be your new Phone Man, cause yea the other guy quit, I don't know where he went, but yeah, I'm actually not supposed to be here, but man I have to tell you, the animatronics, there d- (Long Satic) (Fighting is Heard) (Loud Clank) (Slicing Sound) AHHH (Jumpscare)" Night 6: (Calls) Shadow Springtrap: "XHJHSQIJAKJSJKALJSASJKHSJKDHJKWHDJKSNDJKWHJKWHDKJH (Jumpscare)" Night 7: (Calls) Phone Call (Edited Sound Effects Mashed Together): "Hello" "Night-Guard" Night 8: (Secret Night Call) Strange Call (League Fighters): '''Hey Man, It's Me, League Fighter's, I created this game and it's existence, I know you think im twisted and sick, but do you want to see some twisted and sick, ok ready. (Your Game Cuts Off) Nights (Rewards + Secret) '''Rewards For Night Rewards for Secret and Custom Night Challenge The Shop Items Extras Minigames There are 7 Minigames, and 8th Secret One, that Covers the Story, and a Few Easter Eggs that tell riddles of the story, or just some funny thoughts that have a meaning to it that will make you wonder. Minigame 1: Take Cake to The Kids (Night 1) Regular Gameplay: '(Complete Night 1 and you will Earn This Minigame) In This Minigame you play as Freddy Fazbear, You start on the Stage and are assigned to find 12 Children, The Gameplay is fast Running, Each Children you get follows you, until you get in the back, where the big cake is, right when that happens, a man in purple busts' in a Murderer's each children in a blink screen, each child is seen dead, however the 12th one is gone, and The Freddy Animatronic is shut down, Ending This Minigame '''Curious Gameplay: '(Complete Night 1 and you Earn This Minigame) You start off in the same, atleast your supposed to do the samething, however let's say your curious, and you don't wanna play by the rule's, to unlock a secret, you must get 5 children to follow you, and then go into the Parts N Service Room, and go in, and out, and repeat 10x, right after, go into the cake room, and your screen will turn black, you will see a Man, he will say this, "Hi I am Nohtwac Ttocs", click the next, and he will tell you "This world is not the same anymore, this is different" Next, "This isn't same as mine, but you must beware the one who plays with sticks, walks through the forest and likes to play tricks." The Minigame will end early. '''Minigame 2: Bonnie, Keep Running! (Night 2) Minigame 3: Chica's Party (Night 3) Minigame 4: Foxy's Desolate Hope (Night 4) Minigame 5: Golden Freddy's Arcade (Night 5) Minigame 6: Help The Children (Night 6) Minigame 7: Go Home William, Your Fired! (Night 7) Minigame 8: PAIN AND AGONY (Night 8 - Secret Minigame) ''' '''Trivia * The Extra Animatronics will not be in PURPLE GUY. * Buying the Extra Animatronics unlocks a New Mode in Custom Night, as it is namned Extra Huh!, The A.I are on fully 20. * Copper Freddy had a Purple Tie before League Decided to add no Tie, and give it to Fred-Bear, and Leave Copper Freddy with a Black Tie. * The Extra Animatronics, when bought they will not be in any other night, not unless you do your own Custom Night, then you can add them in there, if you put everyone on 0 and put Nightmare on 2, and Spring-Foxy on 5, it will flash Copper Golden Freddy and then your game will Exit Out. Sequel See: The Interrupting 2 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games